Analysis tools, such as XRF analyzers, laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS), x-ray diffraction (XRD) analyzers, and Raman spectroscopy tools are used for material analysis. Handheld tools are useful due to their convenience. These analysis tools are often used in chemical manufacturing, inspection for hazardous materials such as lead or cadmium, metal manufacturing, and metal sorting.
A goal of improving analysis tools is cost reduction. Another goal of improving analysis tools is to maintain its functionality and avoid shutdown of an operation due to analysis tools failure.
One goal of improving handheld analysis tools is weight and size reduction in order to avoid operator fatigue. Avoiding loss, theft, and improper use, especially of handheld analysis tools, are also important. Increasing battery life is another goal for improving handheld analysis tools. analysis tools durability is another desirable feature.
It can be difficult for a user of an analysis tools, especially a handheld analysis tools, to place and hold the analysis tools in the correct position for analysis while selecting an analysis program. Improved user convenience would be beneficial to analysis tool users.
Analysis tools can be programmed for various uses, such as to analyze for various, different elements or to determine if a material is compatible with certain governmental or manufacturing standards. Fast and convenient updating of available XRF analyzer programs would be beneficial to users.